Elena
Elena is a Witch that attends the same academy as Sabrina Spellman and other witches. When Hulk catches the school's attention after saving Sabrina from a Wendigo, Elena starts stalking Hulk, intrigued by his appearance and abilities, and eventually falls in love with him after a few dates. History Elena is first seen getting hit on by a handsome boy. She flirts with him and then uses a seduction spell to make him kiss her hard, and the two have wild sex in his room, though to her, it was a simple hookup. After they sleep together, she gets dressed and sneaks out of his room. Elena then looks up fire spells to "increase her rep" when she hears about Sabrina's near-death encounter with a Wendigo, which were thought to be extinct; hunted to extinction by humans. Sabrina tells Elena and the others that she was saved by "a strange but handsome creature with green skin and big muscles", but nobody believes her aside from Elena. Later on, Elena eventually spots Hulk in the forest, befriending a wolf that was abandoned by its pack. She smiles as Hulk tends to the wolf and he feeds it some meat, making the wolf follow Hulk to his cabin home. She uses a cloaking spell to hide while she watches Hulk in his home, but Hulk sees through the spell and presses her to the wall, asking who she is. She says her name is Elena and that she means him no harm. He releases her and apologizes for the roughness, but she smiles and says it's fine. Dark Elena See Dark Elena for more information. This is a version of Elena when she was possessed by a powerful Succubus Soul, which makes her aggressive, sensual, and easily temperamental. Personality At first, Elena is shown to be quite a shallow girl, hooking up with numerous boys and girls purely for pleasure. However, as the series progresses, Elena matures a bit after she and Hulk meet. She's also quite playful, as she uses her magic to pull pranks on Hulk, Sabrina, and numerous other characters. She also has a habit of giggling adorably. Appearance Elena is a gorgeous and seductive young witch with light brown eyes, golden blond curly hair and a very curvy body. Throughout the series, she is constantly given compliments about her face and body from other witches, who clearly desire her. Sabrina often says that Elena has the best body out of all the witches. Hulk tends to agree with Sabrina on her claim. Powers *'Magic': As she is a witch, Elena has direct access to magic. *'Sexual Magic': Elena's talent is love magic. She can use said magic to seduce, enthrall, and manipulate a person into loving and worshipping her as if she was a goddess. Even Hulk and Sabrina are susceptible to her spells, despite Sabrina being straight. *'Telekinesis': Elena can telekinetically move or throw people and objects with ease, most likely due to her strong connection to her magic. Quotes * "Oh, so what if I let that Succubus do me? It was fun!" - Elena to Sabrina about her hookup with a Succubus * "Hehe! Hey, I'm ticklish! No! Don't tickle, you big dork! Hahaha!" -Elena as Hulk teasingly pokes her sides * "Hmm...I always had a thing for strong, silent boys~" - Elena seducing Hulk Trivia * Elena loves Halloween, and always dresses up as a Succubus to add to her already sexy appearance. * She's very ticklish. * She loves peanut brittle. * Her familiar Baltheed takes on the form of a barn owl that she calls Talon. * She's had sex with a Succubus shortly after becoming a witch. Gallery image.gif|Elena's puzzled look Elena's hot walk.gif|Elena's sexy walk, which makes her breasts bounce Elena in dark office.gif|Elena smiling in a dark classroom image.jpeg|Elena's sad look Elena closeup.gif Category:Females Category:Witches Category:LGBT Characters Category:OC's